Imperador
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: Um grande Imperador temido por seu por seu povo, e invencivel em batalha. Uma grande assassina terrivelmente boa no que faz. Até que ponto podemos ignorar o coração pelo dever?
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

*** Prólogo***

Em uma terra de guerreiros no Japão feudal foi levantado um grande Imperador, que dominou todo o oriente, comandando com punhos de aço todo o povo. Desde as gerações que se seguiram, o poder era dado ao sucessor da família deste Imperador.

Assim o Império era mantido com um único clã, chamado clã Uchiha. Mas o clã rapidamente foi devastado por uma serie de assassinatos. Governos inimigos que eram totalmente contra o clã contratavam assassinos profissionais para matarem os sucessores do trono.

Preocupado com a segurança de seu irmão caçula, futuro sucessor do trono, o Imperador Uchiha Itachi deu ordens para que o levassem para um lugar seguro, e ali o mesmo fosse treinado em combate.

Itachi e Sasuke seu irmão mais novo eram os únicos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha, e tinham que se manterem vivos para a segurança do povo. Todo o povo os honrava, e venerava os descendentes do clã Uchiha.

O povo sempre dizia entre se "Enquanto existir um Uchiha-sama vivo nós estaremos seguros e livres da tirania."

E isto era a pura verdade. O clã Uchiha era capaz de dar sua própria vida para proteger o Império de Konohagakure.

Nem todo o esforço feito por Itachi para proteger o povo, foi capaz de livrar-lo da morte. Se fossem tentar matar-lo claro que morreriam, jamais conseguiriam derrotar um Uchiha cara a cara.

Mas em sua total covardia o inimigo apoderou-se de uma mulher grávida, e em troca da vida da mulher, a vida de Itachi foi tomada.

Sasuke o Uchiha mais novo que agora estava com dezesseis anos liderou o exercito de Konogakure no Sato, para poder vingar a morte do seu Aniki, e provar seu valor para ser o novo Imperador.

Mesmo com apenas dezesseis anos, Sasuke liderou o exercito como se o fizer-se há anos, e venceu sem qualquer dificuldade o exercito inimigo. Os quatro anos que se passaram, foram seguidos de inúmeras vitorias do novo Imperador Uchiha Sasuke.

Com apenas vinte anos Sasuke já era considerado, o melhor Imperador do mundo.

Rejeitada pelos pais desde pequena, Sakura fugira de casa aos dez anos, e fora encontrada por uma assassina, que decidiu adotar a pequena menina. Desde então ela fora treinada para ser a melhor assassina do mundo.

A pequena menina cresceu sendo treinada arduamente por sua sensei Tsunade, que era casada com um escritor de historias hentais muito engraçado chamado Jirayia.

Apesar de sua mentora já ser avó de um loiro chamado Naruto, Sakura sempre a viu como a mãe que ela nunca teve.

Quando completou dezesseis anos, a jovem partiu em busca de missões pagas, e Tsunade não a impediu, pois sabia que ela era a melhor aluna que já teve.

Sakura passou quatro anos matando por pagamentos altos, e quando completou vinte anos, a mesma já era considerada por todo o oriente a melhor assassina do mundo.

Muitos a contratavam, para matar grandes lideres. E a mais nova missão de Sakura é matar o Imperador Uchiha.

Sakura é a assassina destinada a matar Sasuke, mas será que ela realmente conseguira? O que acontecera quando o destino desta assassina e o grande Imperador se cruzarem?

Só tenha a certeza de uma coisa...

O Imperador conseguira tudo o que quiser, mas também será persuadido pela pessoa certa.

Uma vez que o coração do grande Imperador é uma tela em branco, e quem souber usar o pincel pode desenhar o que quiser nele.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo Minna-san_

_Espero que gostem da fic_

_Estou fazendo com muito carinho. _

_Apesar de ter vontade de fazer com o Itachi-sama gostosão por que sou super fão dele, acabei fazendo com o Sasuke mesmo._

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**¤¤ Imperador ¤¤**

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**__ Imperador__**

**_***Imperador***_**

_Quando temos um segredo guardado, algo passado para ser protegido. Lutamos para guardá-lo com todas as nossas forças. Você viveria sua vida preso a uma solidão cruel e fria, para proteger a todo seu povo?_

_O Imperador é dono de muitos segredos, e de uma solidão sem fim. Só para proteger seu povo. Imperador, só ele tem o poder para isto._

Mais uma vez estava ali sentado, naquela bela cadeira de carvalho muito bem trabalhado, e envernizada com detalhes em ouro, prata, rubi e diamantes.

O ouro se encontrava cobrindo parte dos arredores do acolchoamento de veludo puro em cor vermelho sangue, da cadeira. E se seguia cobrindo-a totalmente com a prata refinada.

Atrás da cadeira, que era mais uma replica do trono imperial, estava o símbolo de meu clã, e motivo de grande orgulho. Ele fora feito totalmente em rubi e diamantes, mostrando a excelência de meu clã.

Eu estava vestido em um de meus longos e pesado roupões. O que eu usava agora era azul-marinho todo em veludo e seda, da mais pura qualidade.

A seda negra só se destacava sobre a forte cor do veludo azul-marinho quando o roupão estava com o laço desfeito.

A cadeira em que eu estava sentado ficava posta em frente a uma grande janela, que ficava na parede oeste do meu quarto.

A janela devia ter um e meio de altura e dois de comprimento. Ela era muito bem trabalhada em carvalho, e bem envernizada dando a ela um tom negro.

A janela estava completamente aberta, uma parte o lado, e a outra para o outro, desfazendo o símbolo do meu clã que é a fechadura da mesma.

Graças à janela estar aberta, o vento frio e gélido que devia estar em torno de três graus acima de zero, ou ate mesmo dois, adentrava meu quarto fervorosamente, trazendo um pouco de neve com sigo.

Eu não estava nem um pouco incomodado com o frio, muito pelo contrario, o frio era um amigo fiel para mim, principalmente nas guerras.

Varias vezes passando dias e noites em campo de guerra, com um frio árduo e cruel, que cobria os campos totalmente com a mais gélida neve, nós tínhamos a vantagem em cima do inimigo.

Muitas vezes estando nestes momentos, eu podia ver o campo ser coberto totalmente com as cores do meu clã.

O branco da neve, e o vermelho do sangue de meus inimigos. Graças ao segredo do meu clã, eu podia agüentar frios extremos, e ate mesmo o calor ardente.

Meus olhos vermelhos como o sangue, se derramavam preguiçosamente sobre os campos cobertos pela neve, que a visão de minha janela podia me mostrar, ou ate mesmo mais, por causa de meus dons especiais.

Minha pele branca e pálida como a neve, já estava perfeitamente acostumada com o frio, talvez fosse pelo motivo, dela ser tão fria quanto o mesmo.

O vento frio sempre bagunçava meus cabelos negros como o ébano. E o frio insistia em se bater contra meu corpo escultural bem definido.

Inutilmente o frio fazia isto toda vez que eu me sentava em frente àquela janela, para apreciar a beleza dos campos cobertos de neve, durante a noite.

Sim. Eu só me sentava ali para admirar o campo, quando a noite com seu manto pesado e escuro cobriam todo o céu.

E mesmo a noite escurecendo tudo com o seu manto, a lua sempre estava ali todos os dias, cada vez mais brilhante e bonita, disposta a iluminar o céu todas as noites.

Eu ficava ali horas, e mais horas pensando no que meu Aniki tinha feito por mim. Apesar dele não ter morrido em troca da minha vida, e sim da vida de uma mulher grávida, de certa forma ele havia morrido por mim.

Só eu e os conselheiros mais importantes do império conhecemos o grande segredo do clã Uchiha. O clã dos Imperadores.

Todo o império sabia de uma pequena parte do segredo do clã, uma pequena parte mesmo. Se eles soubessem a grandeza deste segredo, talvez houver-se divergência entre o povo. Por isto só eu e os conselheiros mais importantes sabiam de toda a verdade.

Estava preso em meus pensamentos lembrando-me de Itachi, meu amado Aniki. Eu daria minha vida para trazer-lo de volta, ele viveu apenas pensando em mim, na minha segurança e no povo que nosso clã sempre protegeu.

Sempre depende de Itachi para tudo. Mesmo sabendo fazer, eu fingia não saber para ficar mais tempo com ele. Meu Aniki era meu melhor amigo. Sempre foi o único que eu contava tudo.

Meus medos, minhas duvidas, meus sonhos. Itachi sabia tudo sobre mim. Mesmo ele não estando mais comigo, eu podia sentir ainda ele bater em minha testa com dois dedos levemente, e me dizer sorrindo, com o sorriso que só ele tinha para me dar coragem e força de ser como ele.

Ele sempre usava as mesmas palavras comigo. Eu já as conhecia de co, e até hoje lembrava exatamente como ele dizia.

_"_Desculpe-me Sasuke, haverá uma próxima vez."_

Eu sempre me fingia de irritado, mais ficava muito feliz por ele estar ali, por ele se importa comigo. Sempre quis ser como Itachi. Se ele estiver-se apenas olhando meu treinamento, já era o suficiente para mim.

_ _Aniki como sinto sua falta. _

Sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos violentamente quando Kakashi bateu a porta, antes mesmo dele falar algo já sabia que era ele por causa de seu cheiro. Kakashi era meu sensei quando pequeno, e desde então sempre me acompanhara.

Era meu conselheiro, e a única pessoa em quem confiava plenamente depois da morte de Itachi.

__ Sasuke._

Ele me chamou com o tom de voz dele despreocupado, enquanto lia aquele livro hentai. Kakashi com certeza era o maior pervertido que eu já havia conhecido também. Não sei como ele agüentava fica lendo aquilo.

Continuei ali parado olhando a noite e falei tranquilamente em minha voz fria e gélida.

_ _O que houve Kakashi?_

Eu perguntei a ele preguiçosamente enquanto ele se aproximava de minha cadeira, depois de fechar a porta tranquilamente. Ele olhou para mim por cima do livro e falou desinteressadamente.

__ Esta pensando em Itachi?_

__ Hai._

Eu respondi em uma leve baforada de ar frio, que mal pode ser escutada, enquanto olhava o céu com meu olhar frio, e impenetrável como sempre.

__ Seu Aniki fez o que era melhor para você, e para todo o seu povo._

__ Nin-san deu a vida por mim Kakashi. Ele vive em mim, assim como nosso pai, e todo o nosso clã. _

__ Você é o ultimo Sasuke, não pode morrer._

__ Eu não morrei Kakashi, tenha certeza disso._

Disse me levantando, para caminhar lentamente até minha grande cama, que ficava no meio do quarto. A cama era coberta por grandes, grossos, e pesados cobertos azul-marinho.

Kakashi olhou enquanto eu me sentava tranquilamente a beira da cama, e logo falou enquanto ainda lia aquele livro.

__ Nanishyôru? _ (O que está fazendo?)

Não o responde de imediato, apenas olhei para o grande espelho que ficava na parede ao lado da cama. Ele era emoldurado em diamantes e rubis, e o símbolo do meu clã estava sobre ele. Olhei meu reflexo naquele espelho, notando detalhadamente a minha beleza, e logo falei.

__ Mande uma das putas do palácio. _

__ Uma de suas concubinas?_

__ Hai._

__ Mais Sasuke o banquete._

__ Serei rápido Kakashi. Estou muito eufórico, preciso gastar energia em algo. Não queremos que ninguém descubra nada certo?_

__ Tem razão. Já vou. Irei mandar uma delas logo. _

__ Hai._

Ele disse isto para logo se retirar do meu quarto. Fique ali me olhando no espelho, vendo o quão eu era bonito e sensual. Um ser perfeito. E eu só era tudo isto graças ao meu Aniki.

Eu não queria nada do que eu tinha, mais iria honra o desejo do meu Aniki ate o fim. Eu com certeza não morreria.

Dentro de poucos minutos a puta chegou ao meu quarto. Como de costume assim que entrou ela trancou a porta. Era uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos laranjas. Corpo cheio de curvas. Ela estava vestida em um curto vestido de maneira vulgar.

Ela caminhou rebolando e sorrindo ate onde eu estava, com aquele jeito vulgar e nojento das putas do palácio, as minhas putas. Todas elas tentavam me conquista, na esperança de ser muito rica e poderosa um dia.

Mais aquilo era inútil, por que para mim elas sempre seriam apenas putas e nada mais.

Ela parou a minha frente, com aquele sorriso sínico, e com o olhar de pidona. O mesmo olhar que uma cadela usa para pedir comida ao seu dono.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ou ter um pouco de misericórdia dela eu falei friamente.

__ Ajoelha, e me chupa._

Ela veio como uma cadela faminta. Ajoelhou-se a minha frente e logo abriu meu roupão. Eu estava apenas de roupão, então logo pude sentir as mãos experientes em meu membro.

Apesar de ela ser muito experiente, assim como todas as outras, elas nunca conseguia me proporcionar um prazer indescritível. Pelo contrario tinha que se esforça muito para me satisfazer.

Às vezes eu tinha que chama todas, para poder tentar suprir o meu desejo, e mesmo assim elas nunca conseguiam.

Ela massageava meu membro rapidamente com uma das mãos, enquanto passava a língua por todo o membro para logo depois abocanhar-lo e chupar-lo com força.

Mesmo ela se esforçando tanto, sugando ele com força eu não estava conseguindo gozar. Aquilo não era o suficiente para me satisfazer, nunca seria.

Ela enfiava e tirava ele todo da boca rapidamente em um vai e vem, enquanto eu olhava a cena. Elas apesar de serem bonitas, e tentarem fazer isto da maneira mais sensual possível para me agradar, nunca conseguiam.

Depois de alguns minutos eu soube perfeitamente, que se não fizer-se alguma coisa aquilo iria se prolongar muito e eu não conseguiria chegar ao banquete em tempo.

Com isto em meus pensamentos, levantei-me da cama com ela me chupando ainda, e a segurei pelos cabelos com um pouco de força, e logo comecei a penetrar a boca dela com força e rapidez.

Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado, se ela estava se sentindo bem ou não, eu apenas queria sentir prazer, o que ela sentia não era importante.

Todos podem achar que odeio mulheres, mais isto aconteceu por casal de uma mulher. Uma vadia interesseira que quase me arruinou.

Ela era a puta de do rei Pein, das terras do norte. Ela o amava acima de tudo, e faria tudo por ele. E o rei também parecia gostar muito dela, ele estava prestes a torná-la sua rainha mais ela não sabia disso.

Os conselheiros do reino, que sabiam que sabiam que Pein estava em guerra contra o Império, sabiam que não tinham nenhuma chance de vencer, então mandaram Konan como se fosse uma mulher de estrada, para que me conquistar-se.

Eles disseram que se ela conseguir-se me matar, que Pein a faria rainha, então ela se empenhou muito para isto. Não por ambição, mais por amor a Pein.

Mais mesmo assim ela me traiu, mesmo eu mostrando que amava com todo o meu ser, ela iria me matar. Ela queria dar o Império de presente a Pein.

Quando descobri isto, matei-a com minhas próprias mãos, e depois destruir todo o reino de Pein. Ele lutou comigo, queria vingar a morte de Konan, mais eu o matei.

O que me deixou com mais raiva, foi que ambos morreram sorrindo. Ela disse antes de morrer_ "Pein eu sempre te amarei.". _E ele disse antes de morrer _"Konan finalmente te verei novamente meu amor, e agora estaremos juntos para sempre"._

Eu odiava o amor, o único amor que conhecia ser verdadeiro, era o amor para com o povo, alguns amigos fiéis, e meu Aniki. Mais uma mulher nunca se deve amar.

Consegui gozar finalmente, e logo me retirei de dentro da boca dela, e a melei totalmente com o meu gozo. Ela sorria para mim tentando ser sensual, para que eu me interessar-se por ela. Mais o máximo que ela conseguiu de mim, foi que eu pegar-se algumas moedas de ouro que estavam no bolso de meu roupão, e jogar-se no chão para ela, enquanto falava friamente.

__ Vou tomar um banho. Quando voltar, não quero mais te ver aqui._

Não soube que reação ela teve, pois nem a olhei nos olhos. Apenas caminhei lentamente até o banheiro, que ficava perto da janela onde antes eu me encontrava.

Adentrei o banheiro preguiçosamente, e logo me olhei no espelho, que ficava na parede sobre a pia. O banheiro era todo em branco, da mais fina louça, tudo muito caro, tudo muito bem feito.

Deixei meu roupão escorregar pelo meu corpo, indo em direção ao chão sem que eu impedir-se o mesmo de maneira alguma.

Abri o Box feito em vidro, e logo adentrei o mesmo para fechar a porta atrás de mim. Liguei e chuveiro, e logo senti a água quente caindo sobre mim. As gotas de água caiam sobre meu rosto, me fazendo sentir o choque, entre a água quente e minha pele fria.

Peguei o sabão e logo comecei a deslizá-lo por cada parte do meu corpo. Muitas mulheres se matariam apenas, para me tocar, e se queimariam vivas para passar o sabão pelo meu corpo.

Depois de me ensaboar, me enxagüei lentamente, e logo desliguei o chuveiro. Peguei uma toalha branca e comecei a me enxugar. Morde os lábios, pois percebe que estava com fome, mais teria que agüentar ate o fim do banquete para poder comer.

Já que eu não podia comer qualquer coisa.

Sai do banheiro depois de me enxugar, e me vesti rapidamente. Vesti uma calça negra, meias negras, sapatos negros e camisa negra. Por cima vesti um sobre tudo negro com veludo branco ao redor de meu pescoço.

O sobre tudo se arrastava pelo chão, e cobria todo o meu corpo. Assim que abri a porta de meu quarto pude ver os cinqüenta homens que estava fazendo a segurança da porta do meu quarto.

Assim que comecei a caminhar para a sala do banquete, eles começaram a me seguir. Guardas de segurança, Kakashi acha que isto é necessário, como já cansei de discutir com ele não me importo mais.

Assim que entrei na grande sala do banquete, que tinha uma enorme mesa no centro dela percebi que havia umas mil pessoas ali.

E havia varias outras do lado de fora do palácio, perto da grande janela da sala do banquete, somente para me ver.

Caminhei lentamente ate o trono e me sentei, os guardas que antes me acompanhavam haviam ficado na porta, como cães de guarda.

Kakashi se aproximou colocando a coroa em minha cabeça, e o cetro em minha mão, e Suigetsu um de meus amigos logo gritaram incitando, e avisando ao povo que eu estava ali.

__ Vida longa ao Imperador. O ultimo do clã de Imperadores. O ultimo Uchiha. O Imperador Uchiha Sasuke._

Logo todo o povo começou a clamar em voz alta.

__ Imperador._

__ Imperador._

Eles me amavam, por eu ser o Imperador, por eu proteger-los. Aquele era o legado que meu irmão havia me dado, e ninguém iria tirar. Eu sempre seria Imperador.

_Imperador. Tão majestoso, e poderoso uma grande força de segredos. Quem será capaz de descobrir os segredos do Imperador, e de tomar seu coração Eternamente?_

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo Minna-san._

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic._

_Beijinhos_

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**¤¤ Assassina ¤¤**

**通貨の顔旋盤**

__ Assassina__

_***Assassina***_

_Quando vivemos nossa vida de forma desprezível, sabendo que somos odiados por quem nos devia amar isto subjuga nosso comportamento e pensamentos, mesmo que não saibamos que a um grande segredo por trás de nossa própria historia. _

_Encontrar algo que façamos com perfeição sempre nos alegra, e nos permite certa satisfação, principalmente quando somos tomados por inúteis. Ainda que seja para matar com perfeição, o faríamos para nos sentirmos uteis. _

Eu estava nua dentro de um lago em meio aquela densa floresta. Mantinha-me de costas para a margem do lago, e meus olhos levemente fechados, enquanto me banhava vagarosamente.

Demorou certo tempo, mais logo o que eu tanto esperava apareceu. Senti o cheiro da minha vitima perto a beira do lago, e logo me virei como se não o tiver-se percebido.

Assim que me virei, pude ver um homem gordo e cabeludo classificado por mim, como extremamente nojento. O mesmo tinha um sorriso nojento em seus lábios em enquanto olhava para mim.

Logo pude ouvir a voz grossa e pesada, ao mesmo tempo nojenta sai dos lábios do mesmo.

- _O que uma belezinha como você faz aqui sozinha? Que sorte a minha ter te encontrado, eu estava entediado mesmo precisava de algo para me divertir._

Vê o homem retirar toda a roupa, enquanto o olhava normalmente, como se nada estiver-se acontecendo.

A minha imagem naquele momento, podia ser comparada a de uma bela estatua, é certo pelos meus defeitos é claro.

Minha pele se arrepiava lentamente com o contato da água gélida, mais isto não diminuía minha vontade de estar ali, e fazer o meu trabalho com perfeição como sempre fazia.

Fechei meus olhos lentamente, enquanto retirava minhas mãos da frente meus fartos seios, dando uma visão privilegiada de meu pálido busto.

Abri meus olhos novamente, fazendo com que meus longos cílios se levantassem lentamente enquanto meus olhos verdes como esmeraldas eram expostos.

Para alguns eu podia parecer um anjo naquele momento, mais não tinha tal perfeição para isto. Meus longos cabelos róseos jogados para trás, se destacavam sobre minha pele pálida.

Senti náuseas quando vê aquele corpo mole e flácido, cheio de banhas adentra a água do lago, poluindo o local onde eu estava.

Vê ele se aproximar de mim lentamente, enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso nojento em seus lábios. Assim que o mesmo já se encontrava perto o suficiente de mim, e antes que ele me tocar-se, peguei a kunai envenenada que estava entre minhas pernas dentro da água.

Olhei nos olhos aquele homem e sorri sem remorso algum, enquanto cravava a kunai em seu pescoço. A água antes limpa estava tomada pelo sangue agora.

Assim que terminei, me retirei da água rapidamente para que o sangue dele não me sujar-se já que eu, já havia tomado banho.

Sai de lá sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Sempre era assim com todas as minhas vitimas. As pessoas me pagavam para matar, me davam os detalhes, as fraquezas da vitima, e logo eu armava uma emboscada.

Antes de matar cada vitima, eu sempre olhava em seus olhos e sorria. Mostrando a satisfação que eu sentir, em tirar cada suspiro de vida, que estiver-se em seu corpo ainda.

Não existiam erros em meu trabalho, por isto minhas armas eram todas envenenadas, com um poderoso veneno criado por mim.

Só eu possuía o antídoto e jamais o daria para uma de minha vitimas.

Depois de vesti minha roupa, que era composta por um short ate o meio das coxas, uma bota preta cano alto, e uma blusa de alça, todos em cor preta. Vesti meu sobre tudo negro, e continuei caminhando tranquilamente.

Não podia dizer que estava voltando para casa, por que não era verdade. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha um lugar para chamar de casa.

Caminhei por um longo tempo sentindo a neve começar a cair, enquanto a noite chegava majestosa com seu manto negro e belo.

A floresta já estava completamente escura, e a neve que caia do céu, mas intensa quando cheguei ao lugar onde estava ficando por enquanto.

A simples cabana em meio à floresta, era um local de completa solidão e tristeza. O lugar perfeito para mim, que gostava de estar sozinha a todo o momento.

Retirei uma pequena chave de meu bolso esquerdo, e logo a levei ate a fechadura da porta. Virei à chave algumas e vezes, e a porta se abriu sozinha.

Adentrei o lugar, que não estava diferente do ludo de fora da simples cabana. O local estava completamente frio.

Acende algumas velas para iluminar o escuro local, e logo caminhei ate a cozinha. Retirei meu sobre tudo, que continha alguma armas nos bolsos de dentro e logo o joguei em um canto qualquer, enquanto pegava algumas frutas na cozinha.

Peguei uma maça bem vermelha, e caminhei distraidamente ate o lado de fora da casa. Sentei-me ao pé de uma arvore, sem me importa com o frio que batinha de encontro a minha pele pálida e quente.

Olhei para a linda lua cheia, enquanto meus olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilhavam, sobre o toque da luz da lua.

Meus cabelos róseos longos se balançavam com forme o vendo batia de encontro a eles, fazendo-me arrepiar-me de vez em quando.

Ainda que me fingir-se de dura, e que agüentar-se muitas coisas, eu era uma mera humana, e sabia muito bem que isto não poderia ser mudado.

Os seres humanos nascem com um destino imutável. Eu nasci para ser o que sou, e esta e a única forma de provar a minha existência.

Eu não podia parar de fazer o que faço, pois sou a melhor nisto e ninguém pode me superar. Esta é a marca da minha existência e eu jamais permitiria que outro tomar-se meu lugar.

Apesar de minha Shishou ter me criado sobre a forte doutrina de que o destino é feito com nossas mãos, e como nosso esforço, eu não acreditava nisto.

A família da minha Shishou havia me abrigado com muito amor e carinho quando fugi de casa, já que meus pais não davam a mínima para se eu existia ou não.

Era terrível viver sobre o mesmo teto que eles. Eles sempre conversavam entre se, e simplesmente fingiam que eu não estava ali, que eu não existia.

Depois de fugir de casa, descobri o porquê de eles me odiarem. O homem que sempre achei ser meu pai, na verdade era meu padrasto, eu era fruto de um estupro.

Minha mãe havia sido forçada por um misterioso homem de olhos vermelhos, que nunca mais a mesma tinha visto.

Depois de descobrir que estava grávida ela havia tentado aborta de todas as maneiras, mais por mais que ela tomar-se remédios para aborta, parecia que eu ficava cada vez mais forte.

Ela desistiu de tentar me matar e me deixou nascer, e apesar de ela ter tentado me matar diversas vezes nunca conseguiu. Então eles decidiram simplesmente me ignorar.

Fiquei com tanta raiva quando soube disso, queria matar os dois mais controlei minha raiva. Dois dias depois de descobrir a verdade, encomendaram a morte deles para mim.

Minha Shishou tentou me convencer de que eu não precisava fazer o trabalho, mais o fiz, e o fiz sorrindo e olhando nos olhos deles enquanto morria.

Eu me senti tão viva naquele momento me sentiu tão bem, senti como o meu verdadeiro eu estava sendo libertado verdadeiramente.

Depois disso, minha fama cresceu rapidamente, já que quem havia me contratado para matar minha mãe e meu padrasto era um de meus clientes, que queria ter a certeza que eu não falharia.

E agora com meus vinte anos eu era considerada a melhor assassina do oriente. Tinha muito orgulho do titulo que havia conseguido.

Sempre vê minha Shishou Tsunade como se fosse à mãe que nunca tive, já que a mulher que me colocou no mundo, não tinha o direto de ser chamar mãe.

Para muitos eu era apenas uma assassina de sangue frio, que gostava de mostrar à morte as vitimas, com um lindo sorriso angelical no rosto.

Todos que olhavam minha aparência angelical, e meu jeito doce de falar se encantavam comigo. Não sabia por que, mais eu sempre tive um estranho magnetismo que atraia minha vitimas ate mim.

Sorri levemente enquanto olhava para a lua, e mordia a maça levemente. Qualquer um que me olhar-se jamais diria que por detrás daquela face Anjo, havia um terrível demônio escondido.

Era sempre me fingindo de inocente e impotente que eu conseguia atrair minhas vitimas para minhas armadilhas.

Eu sempre fui como uma cobra, que fingi dormir para no momento certo dar o bote, pegando a vítima desprevenida e sem chance alguma de defesa.

Segurei meus cabelos levemente com uma de minhas mãos e logo me deitei sobre a neve, sentindo o toque frio e torturante de enquanto a minha pele quente.

Apesar de ser cruel, e ter toda a minha vida sobre controle, eu ainda era virgem. Não sabia dizer ao certo o porquê disso, mais não me interessava por homem algum.

Todos eles tinham um fraco magnetismo para comigo, nunca conseguiam me seduzir, antes acabavam mortos por mim.

Trouxe uma de minhas mãos ate a minha fronte, enquanto olhava a lua cuidadosamente. Com a outra mão comecei a retirar a luva que estava na primeira mão.

Depois de retirar a luva a coloquei sobre a neve, tomando a neve em minhas mãos.

O frio era tão bom e ainda sim tão torturante, já cheguei a pensar de versas vezes que eu era masoquista, por sentir prazer na tortura e na dor.

Fechei meus olhos começando a me sentir excitada com a tortura que o frio me proporcionava.

Nunca tinha buscado prazer nos braços de um homem, por que por mais que eu tentar-se, não conseguia sentir atração por eles.

Não sabia por que mais, eu tinha um forte magnetismo sexual, já que era muito cantada, tanto por homens quanto por mulheres, mais jamais senti desejo de provar da mesma fruta que eu.

Levei minhas mãos que antes estava na neve para dentro de minha calça, escorregando-a lentamente por dentro de minha calcinha enquanto eu me arrepiava totalmente.

Usei dois de meus dedos para começar a massagear meu clitóris lentamente, enquanto fazia movimentos circulatórios que começaram a me proporcionar prazer.

Olhei para a lua tentando imaginar um homem perfeito, um ser cruel e delicioso, capaz de me fazer desmaiar de tanto prazer.

Um ser capaz de me deixar sem conseguir me levantar da capa por alguns dias. Mais tudo o que eu conseguia ver era o vermelho do sangue, e isto me excitava.

Movi os dedos sobre meu clitóris, primeiro lentamente depois aumentando a intensidade dos dedos, enquanto começava gemer, e esfregar uma perna na outra.

Minha outra mão já estava em meus cabelos, enquanto eu aumentava rapidamente o movimento de meus dedos.

Apesar do grande desejo que eu sentia, eu nunca havia me penetrado com um dedo.

Sente uma onda de prazer me invadir e logo gozei, enquanto olhava a lua. Eu amava olhar a noite, os campos cobertos pela neve e pelo sangue.

Levantei-me da neve e logo adentrei a cabana novamente.

Retirei toda minha roupa, e me enrolei em uma toalha. Sai pela porta dos fundos, e caminhei para dentro da floresta.

Logo eu cheguei ate um lugar onde tinha uma fonte térmica.

Olhei as águas que brilhavam intensamente ao toque ousado da luz da luz, e sem esperar mais retirei a toalha deixando a mesma ir ao chão, enquanto minha pele se arrepiava com o toque do vento frio em minha pele.

Toquei a água com a ponta dos pés primeiro, sentindo um delicioso arrepio e logo adentrei a fonte totalmente.

Era tão boa a sensação quentinha e ao mesmo tempo fria do local. Fiquei ali por alguns minutos, e logo voltei à cabana enrolada em uma toalha.

Vesti uma fina camisola de seda ao chegar à cabana, e logo depois me deitei para dormir. Por mais que eu viver-se sozinha, e estiver-se sozinha isto nunca me incomodaria tudo que me importava era ser a melhor...

Assassina.

_Nós sempre achamos que conhecemos nossa vida perfeitamente, e que conhecemos todas as decisões que podemos tomas. Mais a vida e cheia de surpresar e quando menos esperamos descobrimos, e aquilo que nos menos acreditávamos que seria capaz de nos mudar, nos muda drasticamente. _

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperador.**

**Capítulo III:**** Trabalho.**

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando me levantei. Tomei banho, fiz minha higiene bucal, tomei meu café, afiei e envenenei minhas armas e arrumei minha mochila. Só precisei de cinco minutos para vestir uma saia curta preta e uma blusa de mangas curtas preta com um generoso decote, dando uma privilegiada visão de meu busto pálido. Joguei a grande capa negra que ia até meus pés sobre meu corpo e eu estava pronta. Peguei minhas coisas e me retirei do local rapidamente.

Nunca demorava muito no local em que passava a noite, para uma pessoa com a minha profissão isto seria total idiotice. Eu estava caminhando por aquela floresta que já era bem conhecida por mim. A neve tornava o local muito mais frio, e agradável. Não sabia o porquê mais sempre fui fascinada pelo frio. Talvez seja por ele ser apenas um pequeno complemento para a dor, a solidão, o sofrimento e até mesmo a tristeza.

Continuei caminhando lentamente por cerca de vinte minutos, eu já estava bem distante do local onde havia passado a noite, quando uma carruagem parou ao meu lado. Parei tranquilamente esperando para ver o que a pessoa queria comigo. Pelo grande número de homens escondidos na floresta, que achavam que eu ainda não os havia percebido, a pessoa na carruagem com certeza era alguém importante que queria meus serviços.

Vê um dos criados que estavam próximos a carruagem luxuosa se aproximar de mim, depois de sussurrar algumas coisas próximo a carruagem. O criado estava vestido em uma capa negra, e sua aparência não era de um criado qualquer. Ele era muito bonito e mantinha um sorriso sádico em seus lábios. Cabelos lilás claro, pele pálida, olhos brilhantes de mesma cor do cabelo. Notei que ele carregava uma arma em suas costas, algo que se parecia com uma foice vermelha de três laminas. Nunca tinha visto alguém como ele.

Devo admitir que me senti atraída por aquele misterioso homem. Ele não era um tipo que podia se encontrar em qualquer lugar. O que mais havia me chamado atenção nele fora seu sorriso sádico, e o brilho assassino em seus olhos, ele com certeza era alguém que apreciava a matança. - _Você é Sakura certo? –_ Perguntou-me ele com aquele lindo sorriso sádico em seus lábios ainda. Apesar de me sentir atraída por ele eu ainda era uma assassina, e o trataria como qualquer outro cliente.

- _Sou. O que você quer? – _Perguntei seca enquanto notava cada movimento que ele fazia atentamente. O sorriso sádico se alargou em seus lábios e pude ouvir-lo sussurrar para mim de maneira que eu puder-se escutar perfeitamente, enquanto ele sorria ainda mais. – _Só queria saber se você era a vadia gostosa que todos me falaram que você era. - _Eu não podia me ver naquele momento, mas eu tinha certeza que um brilho demoníaco havia brilhado em meus olhos.

Um segundo depois dele ter fechado seus lábios, eu já me encontrava com uma kunai em seu pescoço. Olhei para seus olhos e pude sentir que ele estava excitado em ver minha capacidade. Ele alargou o sorriso sádico e gargalhou escandalosamente, enquanto falava em tom alto com o outro criado que estava ao lado da carruagem. _– É ela mesma._

O homem que estava ao lado da carruagem tinha a aparência estranha, mas parecia ser mais centrado do que o cara que estava a minha frente. Ele se aproximou bem da carruagem e falou algo que não pude escutar com a pessoa que estava dentro da carruagem. Logo pude ouvir o homem estranho falar em sua voz grossa e firme com o homem que estava a minha frente, que me olhava com desejo. –_ Hidan faça o acordo. _– O homem a minha frente gargalhou e logo falou de maneira sádica para mim. – _O nosso chefe precisa de seus serviços._

Olhei de maneira desafiadora para o mesmo e logo falei. –_ Por quê? Você não é capaz de realizar o trabalho __Hidan__?- _Dei ênfase ao nome dele e sorri provocante mente enquanto via a expressão do mesmo se alterar um pouco enquanto ele dizia. – _Podemos fazer logo a merda deste acordo, ou podemos continuar provocando um ao outro até eu fazer você chupar meu pênis que nem o Kakuzu._- Ele falava enquanto gargalhava.

Sorri maléfica mente e logo sussurrei de forma fria e mortal para o mesmo. – _Vou te dar alternativa. Podemos fazer este acordo logo, ou eu vou arrancar está __minhoca__ que você chama de __pênis__ antes que você possa dizer __ai__. Então o que você me diz? – _Eu falava de maneira sarcástica enquanto ele mantinha a expressão de puro ódio.

- _Hidan deixe de criancice e faça logo o acordo, Madara-sama está ficando cansado de esperar. _– Dizia o outro criado perto da carruagem luxuosa, enquanto Hidan me fuzilava com o olhar. Sorri para o mesmo e falei secamente. – _Quem é o alvo?_ - Hidan pareceu se acalmar um pouco e logo falou. –_ O Imperador._ – Fiquei paralisada por um momento, todos sabiam que era impossível assassinar o Imperador. Além da super segurança que era comandada pelo braço direito dele Kakashi que é um gênio, o Imperador também é muito forte.

Senti-me excitada com o perigo e a hipótese de conseguir matar alguém tão poderoso. Sorri para Hidan, um sorriso sádico e doentio enquanto falava friamente. –_ Posso fazer o trabalho mais ira custar muito caro. _– Hidan sorriu e logo falou. –_ Quinhentos rubis sangues de pombo. – _Sorri ainda mais ao ouvir o preço. Era muito dinheiro mesmo. - _Eu aceito o trabalho. Onde encontro o Imperador?-_ Ele me olhou sorrindo de maneira estranha, diferente das outras vezes e logo falou. –_ Meu cliente sabe que só a uma forma de matar o Imperador, no tempo certo para que os negócios dele fiquem bons e ninguém suspeite de seu envolvimento. – _Fiquei seria no mesmo instante. Eu teria que seguir o plano do cliente, não gostava muito deste tipo de acordos, mas era um grande trabalho e minha reputação cresceria grandemente.

-_ Tudo bem. Como vai ser?-_ Perguntei a ele, vendo o mesmo fechar os olhos lentamente e abrir-los de novo, enquanto o sorriso sádico tomava seus lábios novamente. – _Meu cliente ira a introduzir no palácio como uma das novas concubinas do Imperador. Mais para isto você deve ser virgem ainda, se não o plano não dará certo. –_ Hidanagora sorria para mim como se souber-se que sou virgem. Apesar de estar um pouco constrangida com a situação eu não demonstraria isto jamais.

- _Se este é o problema não a com o que se preocupar. – _Falei para Hidan enquanto o mesmo sorria para mim. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco enquanto eu ainda matinha a kunai perto de seu pescoço e o mesmo logo sussurrou. – _Metade agora, metade depois de ter concluído o trabalho. Eu irei levar-la até onde os guardas do palácio iram pegar as novas concubinas. – _Hidan sorriu maliciosamente e logo sussurrou sensualmente. – _Se não fosse está missão teria prazer em tirar sua virgindade. __Gostosa__. _– Ele deu ênfase à última palavra fazendo-me me arrepiar levemente, mas de forma que nem ele mesmo percebera.

- _Kakuzu? _– Hidan falou novamente com o outro criado e ele foi para trás da carruagem, não demorou muito para que ele reaparecer-se com algumas roupas femininas nas mãos. Kakuzu rapidamente jogou as roupas para Hidan, e o mesmo as entregou para mim. Guardei minha kunai, e olhei para Hidan esperando as ultima instruções. Ele apenas se virou para Kakuzu e falou. – _Eu cuido do resto, ela aceitou o acordo. –_ Kakuzu falou novamente com a pessoa que estava dentro da carruagem e depois a carruagem partiu sendo acompanhada por Kakuzu e os vários homens escondidos na floresta.

Assim que eles sumiram do meu campo de visão olhei para Hidan e o mesmo sorrindo maliciosamente falou. – _Vista a roupa que te dei para que possamos ir. Quer que eu te ajude a vestir-la? Acho que teria mais facilidade em ajudar-la a tirar a que esta usando. –_ Ele gargalhou e eu o olhei friamente enquanto me escondia atrás de algumas árvores para trocar de roupas.

Antes que Hidan puder-se cometer a loucura de me espiar trocando de roupa eu falei para o mesmo de maneira ameaçadora. – _Se me espionar eu te mato. – _Ele sorriu sadicamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e falou. – _Suas palavras me excitam. – _Revirei os olhos e dentro de alguns minutos eu já havia trocado de roupas.

Agora eu vesti um vestido branco de alças, e usava um véu branco longo na cabeça, que cobria minha cabeça e meus ombros me dando uma aparência inocente e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa. Hidan me conduziu até onde as novas concubinas seriam pegas. O local não era muito longe de onde nós estávamos só uns quinze minutos de caminhada. Era uma pequena cidade. Misturei-me as outras mulheres rapidamente, antes de se afastar de mim, senti Hidan me dar uma tapa nas nádegas enquanto sussurrava sensualmente em meu ouvido. – _Cuidado gostosa, o Imperador não será amável. Ele é um monstro literalmente. – _Se estivéssemos em outro lugar, em outro momento eu mataria Hidan.

Fiquei mais calma ao pensar que ele só estava tentando me alertar para o que aconteceria me mostrando que eu deveria me preparar para isto. Hidan estava certo. Sorri ao pensar que ele estava preocupado comigo, aquele sádico Baka. Baka e gostoso.

Sim. Gostoso.

Hidan é muito bonito. Mais ele não é tão bom assim para me fazer ficar caidinha por ele. Ele é o cara que eu classificaria ideal para ser um Amigo de Transa e nada mais. Fechei meus olhos por um momento tentando me concentrar. Estava ficando irritada com os inúteis comentários que as várias mulheres ao meu redor faziam sobre o Imperador.

- _Mal posso esperar para ter minha primeira vez com ele. O Imperador é o homem mais bonito que já vê. _– Dizia uma mulher de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto falava com outra mulher, está de cabelos negros. A mulher de cabelos negros apenas sorriu para a mesma enquanto falava. – _Sim ele é muito bonito. Já me disseram que as concubinas dele falam que ele muito bom de cama. O amante perfeito. _– As duas sorriram após o comentário da morena e eu revirei os olhos.

Mais algo na conversa daquelas mulheres me fez cair na real. Aquela seria a minha primeira vez. Apesar de ser uma assassina profissional eu nunca sentira o toque de um homem tão intimamente assim. Não sabia como meu corpo agiria. Mesmo assim eu não podia perder o controle da situação, eu teria que arranjar uma forma de me adaptar rapidamente a situação para satisfazer o Imperador e cumprir minha missão com perfeição.

Logo pude ver as carruagens reais chegando ao local onde eu e as outras mulheres estavam. As carruagens pararam em fila em nossa frente e pudemos ver o braço direito do Imperador. Kakashi. Eu nunca havia o visto pessoalmente, está era a primeira vez, mas podia dizer que ele com certeza um homem bonito.

Senti meu coração acelerar quando os criados abriram as portas das carruagens e Kakashi falou em sua voz opaca. – _Entrem nas carruagens. – _Ele nem ao menos nos olhou direito, estava lendo um pequeno livro que fiquei muito impressionada ao perceber que livro era. Era Paraíso dos Flertes. O livro que Jiyraia-sama escrevia o marido da minha shishou. Então o gênio Kakashi era um pervertido afinal.

Meu coração acelerou novamente quando me acomodei na luxuosa carruagem, mas eu pensei dentro de mim para me acalmar. – "_É apenas mais um __Trabalho."_

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

Comentários grandes e construtivos?

Muitas, muitas, muitas recomendações?

Beijos da Tenshi-senpai.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo IV:Arem de Ouro.

Depois de a carruagem começar a caminhar me senti mais calma, retornei ao meu alto controle. A pequena viagem até o palácio foi o que seria classificada por mim como "tranqüila", já que as mulheres que estavam na mesma carruagem que eu, manterão se em silêncio. Assim que chegamos ao castelo e descemos das carruagens, fomos colocadas em uma única fila, e Kakashi depois de guardar o livro hentai que lia com tanta devoção virou-se para nós e começou a falar em tom forte e autoritário.

- _Eu agora irei selecionar vocês. Algumas iram para o arem de bronze, outras para o arem de prata, e as melhores iram para o arem de ouro. Com o passar do tempo e com forme conquistem ou desmereçam a simpatia do Imperador, vocês poderão subir ou descer de arem. Talvez até consigam o milagre de entrarem no arem de Rubis. –_ Dizia ele com o semblante opaco e a voz forte ainda.

_- Só as candidatas a ser Imperatriz têm o direito de entrarem no arem de rubis. Até hoje só uma conseguiu entrar lá, e hoje ela já não vive mais por que traiu o Imperador. -_Kakashi abaixou a cabeça por um segundo e quando a levantou seu semblante estava mudado. Havia uma aura assassina ao redor do mesmo enquanto ele dizia. -_Traiam o Imperador, e será a ultima coisa que farão em suas vidas._

Como se muda o vento a expressão dele mudou novamente como muita rapidez, eu teria que ter muito cuidado com Kakashi, ele não era nenhum idiota. - _As concubinas do arem de bronze quase não tem contato com o Imperador. As que mais têm contato com o Imperador são as concubinas do arem de ouro._– Neste momento notei que só teria chance de concluir o plano se estiver-se no arem de ouro. Eu teria que ser escolhida como uma das melhores.

_- Agora se mantenham na fila e eu as selecionarei._ – Dizia Kakashi enquanto começava a analisar a primeira mulher. Ele a olhou de cima abaixo detalhadamente e foi selecionando as mulheres. Só duas antes de chegar a minha vez foram selecionadas para o arem de ouro.

Quando chegou a minha vez, usei toda minha experiência e mantive a expressão que eu usava para atrair minhas vitimas. A mesma expressão que muitos chegavam a dizer que era de um anjo. Assim que me aproximei de Kakashi o mesmo me olhou de cima a baixo e pude ouvir sua voz calma dizer. - _Tire o véu preciso ver-lhe o rosto e os cabelos. –_ Tirei o véu lentamente deixando que o mesmo escorregar-se lentamente até minha cintura enquanto eu levantava meus olhos verdes lentamente.

Kakashi abriu os olhos um pouco mais quando lhe olhei nos olhos, como se ele tiver-se visto algo que já esperava há muito tempo, mas logo deixei este pensamento de lado, talvez tenha sido uma mera impressão minha. A voz opaca soou com certa alegria em meus ouvidos, enquanto o mesmo falava com o criado que estava ao seu lado.

_- Kiba?_ – O criado que era um jovem rapaz de olhos negros e cabelos de mesma cor, porte atlético e sorriso malicioso, falou em sua voz sedenta. – _Sim? Kakashi-sensei. –_Kakashi me olhou mais uma vez e falou. _– Leve-a diretamente a Sasori no arem de ouro, e diga a ele que ela esta sob os cuidados dele._- O jovem criado me olhou atentamente com certo olhar de surpresa e logo falou. – _Hai._

O jovem segurou uma de minhas mãos enquanto eu vestia o véu novamente e rapidamente me introduziu por uma das portas do castelo. Mordi os lábios enquanto ele me guiava até o arem de ouro. Será que Kakashi havia desconfiado de mim? Não. Isto era completamente impossível, em nenhum momento eu mostrei qualquer sinal que puder-se me condenar. Sim. Eu era a melhor no que fazia, ele jamais poderia ter desconfiado de mim.

Depois de passarmos por vários corredores, chegamos ate uma grade porta de ouro. Kiba bateu na porta com certa força e dentro de segundos a mesma fora aberta um pouco. Assim que a brecha tornou-se suficiente para passarmos Kiba adentrou o local puxando-me com ele. Assim que entramos no local que era totalmente decorado em dourado e que parecia um enorme quarto com muitas almofadas pelo chão, um homem veio até o nosso encontro.

Ele era ruivo, seu cabelo era vermelho como sangue e sua pele pálida. Seus olhos opacos castanhos avermelhados, e um sorriso morto em seus lábios. Ele estava sem camisa mostrando plenamente os vários músculos que o mesmo possuía por seu definido e desejável corpo. – _O que quer Kiba?-_Falou o homem de cabelos vermelhos parado em nossa frente. Sua voz era calma mais ainda sim fria.

- _Vim trazer-la Sasori._– Disse Kiba enquanto me empurrava de encontro aos braços fortes e quentes do ruivo a minha frente. – _Kakashi disse que ela deve ficar sob seus cuidados. –_O ruivo olhou-me dos pés a cabeça enquanto me afastava de seus fortes braços para admirar-me melhor. – _Tudo bem, pode sair Kiba.-_Dizia o ruivo de forma calma e fria, enquanto ainda me olhava atentamente.

Logo pude ver Kiba se retirar do local fechando a porta atrás de. – _Venha criança. –_Disse Sasori enquanto caminha até uma porta. Ele adentrou o local, e assim que eu adentrei o mesmo pude ouvir-lo trancar a porta. Era um banheiro com uma banheira grande, o local era totalmente decorado em branco.

Vê Sasori se sentar a beira da banheira para logo dizer enquanto me olhava atentamente. – _Tire a roupa. -_Fiquei sem graça com a ordem que o mesmo me dera, mas comecei a tirar a roupa em silencio, até ficar completamente nua em frente aos lindos olhos avermelhados que pareciam me devorar.

Depois de estar completamente nua, vê Sasori se levantar enquanto me olhava. Era um pouco desconfortante estar nua em frente a ele, mas era algo que eu sabia esconder bem. –_Ótimo. Percebo que não se intimida por um homem olhar seu corpo nu. Isto é muito bom. –_Sasori sorriu e logo desatou o nó da única peça de roupa que usava uma calça negra enquanto o mesmo falava sensualmente para mim. – _Agora vamos te preparar para sua primeira noite com o Imperador. –_Se eu não tiver-se meu ótimo senso de assassina jamais conseguiria ter ouvido as palavras de Sasori já que meus olhos estavam perdidos naquele corpo viril e delicioso, que estava me deixando excitada.

Passei a língua levemente por meus lábios os umedecendo e pude ver Sasori se aproximar enquanto mantinha aquele lindo sorriso em seus lábios. – _Pareci que também não se intimida com a nudez de um homem em sua frente. Isto é muito bom. -_Ele aproximou-se bem de mim levando uma de suas mãos até meu rosto rosando sobre minha pele alva com delicadeza para logo unir nossos lábios em um beijo quente e sensual cheio de desejo.

Levei meus braços inconscientemente até o pescoço de Sasori o enlaçando com meus braços enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Ele mantinha as mãos em minha cintura, segurando-a possessivamente fazendo nossos corpos se roçarem fazendo com que eu sentir-se uma sensação deliciosa e eletrizante. Eu queria mais daquilo.

Em meio ao beijo que agora se tornava violento e cheio de luxuria, Sasori descera as mãos ate minhas nádegas e começara a apertar-las com força me instigando a aprofundar o beijo ainda mais. Morde o lábio inferior dele quando nos separamos por falta de ar. Sasori sorriu para mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – _Você é boa. Não gemeu com minhas caricias. Acho que devo ir mais a fundo então. –_Dizia ele com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Sasori caminhou até a banheira e sentou a beira da mesma. – _Venha. Vou te ensinar a dar prazer a um homem, para que possa satisfazer o Imperador. –_Aquela idéia não era ruim aos meus ouvidos já que eu não sabia nada sobre seduzir um homem, e eu precisava fazer isto perfeitamente por causa da missão.

Não foi difícil aceitar ser aluna de Sasori, ele é muito gostoso e sensual. Aproximei-me do mesmo ficando em gente a ele e o mesmo sorrindo logo me disse. – _Não será fácil minha bonequinha. O Imperador é muito cruel. Em um momento assim ele diria a você "__Ajoelha e me chupa"__. Vai ser duro lhe dar com ele. –_Sasori segurou um de minhas mãos e disse. – _Se abaixa vou te ensinar como fazer. –_Eu sabia muito bem o que Sasori estava para me ensinar, eu sabia que teria que chupar-lo, mas para mim isto não seria um problema já que Sasori parecia ser bem apetitoso mesmo.

- _Como você ainda é inexperiente tenho certeza que não me fará gozar somente com isto, então vou te mostrar o básico para ver até aonde você vai. –_Sasori segurou o membro que no momento estava mole e logo colocou minhas mãos ao redor dele. No primeiro momento não me senti bem, mais logo me acostumei. Sasori era muito carinhoso e cuidadoso, me mostrou como fazer os movimentos massageando e na hora de chupar ele me disse. – _Imagina que é um grande picolé. Mais só não pode morder ok? –_Eu balancei a cabeça em uma afirmativa muda e ele colocou as mãos para trás deixando que eu fizer-se sozinha.

Primeiro massageei com as mãos, bem forte e rápido, fazendo Sasori soltar vários suspiros. Depois de alguns poucos minutos massageando eu logo o levei a boca. Primeiro o lambe algumas vezes. Sasori foi à loucura quando o coloquei totalmente em minha boca. Eu chupava forte e rápido, enquanto fazia uma seqüência violenta de massagem com as mãos.

- _Hóoorr. Assim minha bonequinha. Nossa que delicia. Hóooorrr. –_Ele urrava e gemia enquanto eu o chupava estava gostando tanto que nem percebe que haviam se passado alguns poucos minutos. Senti o membro dele, crescer em minha boca e logo senti um liquido quente em meus lábios enquanto ele urrava alto. Bebe todo o liquido achando aquilo delicioso e olhei para Sasori depois de lamber-lo.

Sasori estava ofegante, ele sorriu malicioso e logo falou. – _Você é muito boa minha bonequinha do prazer. Isto é um pouco humilhante para mim, gozar com tão pouco feito por alguém sem experiência alguma nisto. Este foi o melhor orgasmo que já tive. –_Sasori se levantou me deitando no chão do local e sussurrou em meu ouvido sensualmente.

- _Iai me achou gostoso?-_Sorri para o mesmo e sussurrei sensualmente para ele. – _Sim. –_O sorriso dele se alargou e ele sussurrou enquanto lambia minha face, fazendo-me ficar excitada. – _Agora vou te provar para saber se você é gostosa. –_Ele dizia sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto abria minhas pernas com suas grandes mãos.

Primeiro ele roçou dois dedos em minha intimidade me fazendo suspirar ao sentir-lo naquele lugar tão sensível do meu corpo. Ele me olhou e sorriu enquanto matinha cabeça no meio de minhas pernas. Aquela cena era extremamente excitante para mim. – _Sasori. –_Gemi baixinho ao sentir a língua dele em minha intimidade, enquanto ele apertava minhas coxas com força e lambia minha intimidade fazendo-me sentir correntes elétricas em minha pele.

Nossa ele é tão bom. Ele me sugava com se estiver-se tentando extrair algo de dentro de mim, enquanto eu afundava minha mãos em seus cabelos vermelhos oferecendo ainda mais de minha cavidade ensopada a ele. Eu queria que ele me devorar-se, sentia falta de algo dentro de mim. Eu o queria agora.

Sasori continuou me chupando com desejo ate que gozei gemendo alto eu nome. –_Sasori. –_Ele estava terminando de beber o liquido que sairá de mim quando olhei para o mesmo. Os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados, os músculos do mesmo rígido pela excitação que latejava firme e dura para mim.

- _Sasori. –_Eu gemi o beijando enquanto sentava no colo do mesmo esfregando minha cavidade ensopada em seu membro ereto. – _Sasori. –_Ele segurou minha cintura com força enquanto me beijava e se afastou rapidamente de mim. Fiquei o olhando com o olhar desejo, eu o queria e queria agora. Ninguém dizia não para mim.

Ele estava um pouco afastado de mim, enquanto falava sensualmente com sua voz embargada pelo prazer. – _Não Sakura. Se mantenha longe. Eu só tenho a missão de preparar-la, não posso tirar sua virgindade. Se eu possuir-la antes do Imperador ele me arranca a cabeça._– Ele dizia relutante, seu membro duro implorava por mim.

_- Sasori. –_Eu pedia suplicante e o mesmo estava cedendo, ele me possuiria. – _Isto Sasori. Coi, Coi,Coi...(_Venha, venha, venha.). – Ele vinha em minha direção obediente enquanto minha cavidade implorava por uma penetração urgente. – _Isto Sasori. Venha e me possua. –_ Quando o mesmo já estava perto de mim, à porta do banheiro se abriu e Kakashi entrou no local.

Ele olhou meus olhos e arregalou um pouco os olhos para puxar Sasori enquanto falava com Kiba que estava atrás do mesmo. – _Leve-o para outra concubina. -_ Kiba olhou para Sasori assustado e depois ia olhar para mim, mas Kakashi se colocou na frente e disse. – _Não olhe para ela. –_Kiba segurou Sasori por um dos braços e falou um pouco assustado. –_Kakashi-sensei o que aconteceu com o Sasori-senpai? –_Kakashi apenas fechou a porta os colocando para fora enquanto dizia. – _Depois conversamos. Diga ao Imperador que estou levando uma concubina para ele. –_Kiba apenas concordou com um menear de cabeça e se retirou do local com Sasori que parecia estar em transe.

Kakashi virou-se para mim me encarando fixamente e logo falou. – _Agora vou te levar ao Imperador, ele saberá o que fazer com você._– Eu ainda estava muito excitada e logo falei manhosa sensualmente. – _Há Kakashi estou tão carente, preciso libertar este desejo que esta me consumindo. Venha deite-se comigo. -_Eu dizia a ele enquanto o encarava, eu precisava muito me libertar daquele forte desejo sexual que estava sentindo.

Aproximei-me dele e coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu peitoral coberto pela camisa. Desce minha mão rapidamente ate a calça dele e apertei o membro dele sobre a calça enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. – _Eu sei que você também quer. Venha. Deite-se comigo e me livre deste desejo que esta me queimando._– Eu dizia enquanto massageava o membro dele sobre a calça fazendo-o soltar suspiros excitados. _– Eu sei que quer, posso sentir. Você já esta duro por mim._– Eu dizia enquanto sorria maliciosamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, sentia um forte poder crescer dentro de mim.

Antes que eu puder-se o ter totalmente em minhas mãos ele me empurrou e gritou. –_Homens levem-na correndo para os aposentos do Imperador. –_Me enrolaram em um lençol branco e me carregaram rapidamente e correram me levando ate o quarto do Imperador. Quando chegamos à porta do quarto Kakashi precisou me empurrar com presa para dentro do quarto já que ele e todos os homens que ele havia chamado estavam excitados e duros por mim.


	6. Chapter 6

A excitação brilhava com força nos olhos verde esmeralda, por causa da maneira rápida como fora jogada para dentro do quarto cairá quase de joelhos no chão. Os cabelos longos e róseos soltos caídos sobre seu belo e excitado rosto enquanto levantava a cabeça lentamente levando seus lindos olhos até a linda imagem a sua frente.

Havia um homem sentado em uma replica do trono imperial a sua frente, a luz da lua que entrava com força pela enorme janela onde o trono estava em frente iluminava ainda mais as lindas feições daquele homem. Os olhos negros e frios como ônix a analisavam friamente como se não estivesse sentindo nada, ao ver-la ali tão vulnerável e excitada.

Olhou atentamente o corpo másculo cheio de músculos muito bem trabalhados que era escondido inutilmente pelo enorme roupão de seda negro e azul-marinho que o mesmo usava. As pernas cruzadas na típica posição de homem e uma das grandes e fortes mãos apoiando seu queixo enquanto a analisava. Os cabelos negros brilhantes tinham ainda mais destaque expostos a lua como estavam.

Aquele homem seria mais classificado como um deus grego do que como um homem, Apolo se esconderia diante dele envergonhado por não ser tão belo. O ser a sua frente parecia mais um modelo de perfeição.

Mordeu os lábios rosados com certa força tentando conter um gemido quando sua necessitada vulva se contraiu. Estava completamente excitada e nem mesmo sabia o porquê de estar tão acessa assim. Voltou sua atenção ao modelo de perfeição quando o mesmo falou.

Céus como sua voz era linda, fria e cortante como uma forte rajada de vento glacial e ainda assim parecia uma melodia maravilhosa tocada em certa distância. – _Venha aqui. –_Disse o mesmo sem alterar sua postura, enquanto ela o olhava com desejo. Precisava satisfazer-se com urgência não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, mas este homem tinha algo a ver com isso, já que cada vez que se aproximava mais dela, mas excitada ficava.

Olhou mais uma vez com atenção ignorando o que o mesmo havia dito e excitou-se ainda mais ao notar o volume que se fazia sobre o roupão amarado que o mesmo usava. Mordeu os lábios com desejo enquanto pensava que ele devia ser bem grande, mas foi retirada de seus pensamentos pela mesma voz fria e deliciosa novamente. – _Eu disse, venha aqui. –_Disse o mesmo sem se alterar enquanto esticava uma de suas mãos como se tentar-se segurar-la à distância enquanto dizia. – _Venha._– Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando seu corpo foi atraído rapidamente para a mão dele por uma força invisível. Os olhos antes negros brilharam em um forte vermelho sangue enquanto segurava o rosto dela o olhando mais de perto.

- _Você não é humano. –_Ela sussurrou ainda surpresa, mas ainda mais excitada. Seu corpo agora parecia pegar fogo de uma maneira inexplicável. Sem dizer uma única palavra ele aproximou mais seus rostos e passou a língua em seus lábios lentamente e então aconteceu a coisa mais inacreditável. Ela gozou forte e deliciosamente gemendo descontroladamente enquanto um lento sorriso surgia nos lábios frios do delicioso Imperador.

Antes mesmo que ela puder-se se recuperar totalmente de seu incrível orgasmo, ele a beijou. O beijou começou lento e frio, mas se tornou uma explosão vulcânica tão logo. Ele a segurava pela nuca enquanto afundava cada vez mais sua língua na boca quente e deliciosamente rosada dela.

Ela gemeu entre as pequenas pausas do intenso beijo sentindo sua vulva pulsar cada vez mais insistentemente pedindo atenção. Ele praticamente estava fodendo sua boca com a língua ávida que vasculhava incansavelmente todos os cantinhos de sua boca.

Quando finalmente se separaram do explosivo beijo, ele a olhou nos olhos. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam intensamente com um desejo muito grande que chegou a assustar, um sorriso torto e sensual brincava nos lábios do Imperador. Ainda a segurando pela nuca ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – _Muito interessante o presente que Kakashi me trouxe. Vamos ver até onde agüenta. –_E dizendo isso o mesmo a afastou um pouco e soltou o laço do roupão ficando nu em frente a ela, enquanto ela permanecia de joelhos entre suas pernas.

- _Mostre-me o que sabe virgem. –_Ele sorriu ao ver como ela estava embriagada pela excitação. Viu-a morder de leve os lábios rosados enquanto ela se debruçava sobre seu corpo nu e começava a beijar seu pescoço, deixando mordidas, fazendo-o sentir prazer. Ela desceu os lábios inexperientes pelo corpo másculo rodeando os mamilos dele com a língua, e descendo pela barriga bem trabalhada até chegar ao seu ponto de desejo.

Ela tinha razão, ele era grande e grosso e lhe prometia muito prazer. O prazer que ela estava desesperada para ter, o prazer que seu corpo ansiava desesperadamente. Ela precisava ter-lo. Umedeceu os lábios rapidamente e começou a beijar-lo querendo provar-lo.

Passou a língua pela cabeça que lhe lembrava uma de suas frutas preferidas, a deliciosa ameixa, e decidiu provar-lo ainda mais. Sentindo que ele possuía um gosto levemente salgado abriu a boca e o tomou dentro dela tanto quanto pode o sugando com desejo. Tão gostoso tão duro e ainda assim tão macio.

Ela estava surpreendia com as novas sensações que seu corpo produzia enquanto o sugava com desejo, olhou para cima para se deparar com olhos vermelhos sangue a olhando com tanta intensidade que parecia que a engoliria viva.

Sentiu-o segurando-a pela nuca fazendo com que tomar-se ainda mais dele dentro de sua boca, assustou-se um pouco, mas relaxou rapidamente apreciando o gosto dele enquanto o sugava ainda mais como se fosse um delicioso picolé.

Em determinado momento o sentiu inchando dentro de sua boca e tão logo sentiu um liquido quente e salgado invadir sua boca e garganta. O gosto era forte mais ainda assim surpreendente como tudo naquele homem. Assim que levantou seus olhos depois de limpar o membro dele com deliciosas lambidas quase se afastou com medo.

Os olhos dele estavam tão intensamente vermelhos agora, o sorriso em seus lábios era tão intensamente sádico que sentiu que ele a iria devorar. Sem dizer uma palavra se quer, ele levantou-se deixando o roupão cair completamente de seu corpo.

Sem aviso previu ele a puxou por um dos braços e a carregou para a enorme cama no centro do quarto. Deitou-a em meio aos lençóis caros e a olhou nos olhos sorrindo sadicamente enquanto dizia friamente a olhando. – _Você é muito boa em chupadas, mas será que também será boa aqui? Quero ver até quando este jogo será divertido. –_ Foi então que ela soube que a noite mal havia começado.


End file.
